Different kinds of conveyer systems have been designed or built for unloading trailers, depending on the type of load carried by the trailer. Reciprocating floor slat conveyers are one type of unloading system that is installed as part of a trailer floor for the purpose of unloading various kinds bulk materials carried by the trailer. These systems are used to “inch” the load off the back end of the trailer and can be built into the floor of a trailer. The unloading process requires a certain period of time.
Trailers are also used to haul palletized loads. While a reciprocating floor slat system can unload palletized loads, it offers a slow rate of unloading speed for the user, relatively speaking. The present disclosure provides a different type of unloading system that can be built into or onto the floor of a trailer; it offers a high rate of loading/unloading speed; and it is also constructed from light materials, so that the gross hauling weight of the trailer can be maximized.
This disclosure claims priority on Provisional Appl. No. 61/922,735.